


Five In The Morning

by danigreyjoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), GoT - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigreyjoy/pseuds/danigreyjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb wakes up before Theon and likes to watch him sleep. Very short fic based on a Tumblr OTPPrompts post.</p><p>Edit: It looks like part of it got cut off at some point? Hopefully that's all fixed now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five In The Morning

When Robb’s phone alarm buzzed at the painfully early hour of 5 o’clock, Theon was still pressed against his side and sleeping like a baby. Robb reached over Theon to shut it off, careful not to wake him. Robb was the only person in the house that was willing to wake up before 8 and Theon himself would’ve killed Robb if he woke him up before 10.

Robb liked being up before everyone else and having a few hours to himself. He loved sitting outside with his coffee and watching the sunrise (which was terribly cheesy and cliché, as Theon had not hesitated to point out when he found out that Robb did this). He appreciated the early morning hours where he didn’t have to fight about who should be able to go into the bathroom first. He enjoyed making breakfast for people, particularly for Theon. He liked being able to work on homework or read something without the chance of interruption.

He also liked watching Theon sleep despite the fact that he wasn’t the most attractive sleeper, or the most pleasant person to share a bed with in general.

Theon slept with his mouth wide open and occasionally he’d make a noise that sounded like it was supposed to be snoring but something had gone wrong in the middle of it. This snoring/snorting/demonic wheezing woke up Robb in the middle of the night on more than one occasion and sometimes several times in a single night.

He’d take all of the blankets soon after they got into bed - including the one Robb got just for himself when he realized Theon was a blanket hog - then have them all on the floor by the morning. (Grey Wind was perfectly okay with this.)

Theon’s feet were always cold and Robb was apparently the ideal footwarmer. Robb had reluctantly come to accept this.

He shifted frequently, sometimes accidentally kicking Robb in the leg or elbowing him in the chest, leaving Robb with odd bruises he had to explain to Jon who had gotten very upset when he saw them one day during the summer Theon begun spending the night.

Robb wasn’t as bothered by most of this anymore. At least not as bothered as Theon would have been if the roles were reversed given his low tolerance for… well, everything.

He never got up right away, not since Theon started sharing his bed. Sometimes he would lay his hand on Theon’s side, or his chest, or his back, feeling the rise and fall of Theon’s breathing. Sometimes he swore he saw Theon smile slightly at the touch.

Theon usually slept in a pair of old shorts or his underwear and the same t-shirt he had worn that day, seeing no point in buying proper pajamas. One Christmas Robb had gotten Theon real pajamas but Theon only wore them once to appease Robb before they were lost in the mess that was Theon’s bedroom floor. This morning, Theon wore one of Robb’s old shirts that Robb had let him borrow months ago but was never actually returned.

Robb brushed aside some of the hair that had fallen into Theon’s face and planted a soft kiss on Theon’s temple just as Theon shifted and managed to sleepily punch Robb in the face.

Robb made a soft noise of pain, touching his face where Theon had hit him. It wasn’t a hard punch at all but Theon’s bony fingers made it hurt more than it otherwise would have.

Theon’s eyes half-opened and he turned to face Robb. “What?” he asked, mostly still asleep and not really looking at Robb.

“Nothing,” Robb insisted. Theon wanted to accept the answer and roll back over to go back to sleep but asked again anyway. “You just punched me,” Robb whispered.

Theon was now awake and leaning on his elbow facing Robb. He started to laugh as Robb rubbed at his cheek where a bruise would probably develop. Robb would bruise if you poked him a little harder than normal. Theon pulled aside Robb’s hand so he could kiss where he had hit Robb and Robb faked a wince of pain at the touch. Theon kissed him again, making his way to his mouth from his cheekbone.

“Your breath is awful,” Robb whispered with his mouth still on Theon’s.

"Shut up, yours isn’t much better.“ Theon smiled and kissed him again before pulling one of the blankets back onto Robb’s bed from the floor and going back to sleep.

Robb’s cheek did bruise.


End file.
